Beaten Heart
by Haruka Black
Summary: Harry is fighting a new war. Will Harry be able to overcome the new darkness in his heart or will he let it take him over.
1. Dark

Disclaimer: Yeah right. If I own Harry Potter, Sirius would be alive and well.

Warning: this might turn out to be slash in later chapters, but it would most likely be pre-slash if anything.

Authors Note: I realize this is short. If I make my chapters long though it will honestly take me months to get a chapter up. This way I can get many more chapters out in a shorter time. In the long run there will most likely be more story overall.

All around him it was dark. Not like night but just like there wasn't reason for it to be light. There wasn't anything to see so there wasn't any need for light to see by. Harry Potter sat in this dark bored and tired wishing that he had something to do. Sitting wasn't doing anything for him so he decided to walk around and look for some nonexistent object to preoccupy himself with.

He wandered around for a while at a leisurely pace hands in his pockets. It was the ultimate surprise when he saw something lying on the ground near by. He walked over to it extremely interested and the first thing that he noticed about it was that it had a reddish tone.

Harry looked at the small reddish object lying on the ground in front of him more closely. His first impression was that it was a piece of meat, a steak or more likely hamburger. He crouched down to get a better look at it and was horrified to see it move.

He fell backwards on his but and tried to scramble backward as his heart raced and the think on the ground moved a little more noticeably. After a few second the whatever it was stopped moving around so much and Harry warily moved closer to it.

"Sickening isn't?"

Harry yelped and jumped up twisting around to see another person standing behind himself.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the other person asked.

The red thing was making strange gurgling noses behind him and he could feel his heart racing against his chest.

Harry shook his head, eyes wide, and feeling terrified for some inexplicable reason.

The other person gave a cruel laugh.

"Oh how ironic." They said with an impish smile.

"I'm you."

Authors Notes: I am still working out some kinks and all criticism will be extremely helpful.


	2. Friends

Disclaimer: Yeah right. If I own Harry Potter, Sirius would be alive and well.

Warning: this might turn out to be slash in later chapters, but it would most likely be pre-slash if anything.

Authors Note: Well this is twice as long as the last one. I don't think it'll keep doubling but I do know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter

"I'm you."

Harry felt his breath hitch with that statement.

"W-What?" stammered Harry shaking his head in confusion.

"How can you be me?"

"Look closely."

Harry looked fearfully at the person standing before him. He had raven black hair that swept into his eyes which were a startling emerald green, much the same as Harry's own. There was something about the way he was being looked at. There was more hate and ruthlessness in them than Harry could ever remember having in his own eyes.

The rest of body was different in clothing only. Where Harry had always wore the hand me downs of Dudley, He was wearing tight jeans and a slimming shirt and jacket. The difference the cloths alone made them seem like completely different people.

"Do you know how sad it is that you don't even know yourself?" He said mockingly.

"I don't get in." Harry said softly slumping to the looking up at Him.

"Well to put it simply I'm you," He paused and crouched down in front of Harry with a cruel smile. "If you had a backbone."

"I the you who would have never put up with the abuse of your aunt and uncle and there whale of a child. If you would have let the sorting hat put you in Slytherin. If you would have taken Draco Malfoy's hand on that day on the train."

Harry felt some of his courage come back to him that had fled when He mentioned Malfoy.

"And why would I have done that? Malfoy was a right git to me and Ron." Harry said glaring at Him.

"Well he was right for one thing." He said forcefully.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused again. His courage had yet to flee him again.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sorts. I can help you there." He quoted from the day on the train.

"What are you trying to say that Ron and his family are the wrong sort?" Harry asked angrily jumping up.

He stood up slowly.

"Think about it Harry." He said loudly, "When has Ron really ever done anything for you?"

"Of course he's done-"

"Yes he's been there when you just need someone to talk to. But when has he really done something to help you with?" He asked condescendingly.

"First year, trying to get to the socrcerrs stone. He was the one who got me and Hermione passed the chess board." Harry responded immediately.

"Oh, well maybe you can prove me wrong." He mocked.

"I don't want to debate my friends with you." Harry growled starting to turn away.

"Well I do." He said grabbing Harry by the arm and yanking him down to the ground where he crouched in front of Harry who's courage had once again fled him.

"Second year, no help, third year, no help but he did play a part in letting your parent's killer's helper escape-

"That wasn't his fault!" Harry blurted.

"Fourth year, no help and he turned his back on you once he thought you weren't looking out for his interest, fifth year, really not any help again but wasn't really a hinderence, sixth year, well he just ditched you completely for Hermione now didn't he?" He said with a cruel smile. "You've only got one more year at Hogwarts Harry. Do you think anything is going to get better once the year starts? And what about after school?"

"You know I can do this with every person in your life, Harry." He said with a twisted smile. "I can go into even more detail, too."

"Just shut up!" Yelled Harry suddenly. "What do you want?"

"What I want is for you to accept me as part of you." He yelled back standing up looking down at Harry with disgust.

"What…?" Harry asked confusion written all over his face.

"Huh," He snorted, "Your so pathetic. It's a miracle you've lasted this long."

"Stand up there's something that I want to show you."

Click that lovely little button at the bottom of the screen if you want to make my day.


	3. Heart

Disclaimer: Yeah right. If I own Harry Potter, Sirius would be alive and well.

Warning: this might turn out to be slash in later chapters, but it would most likely be pre-slash if anything.

Authors Note: Well not really that long but more than a page at least.

"Stand up there's something that I want to show you."

"W-What?" Harry stammered in confusion.

"Good god you're pitiful. Stand up." He sneered.

Harry scrambled to feet shaking like crazy. He grabbed Harry's arm and started to drag Harry over to where the red object was still laying on the ground writhing around like it was in pain.

"Do you know what that is?" He asked forcefully looking at Harry intently.

Harry shook his head in a jerking motion.

"Do you know how much you sicken me?" He said with sigh.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. You've always let people control you." He said with a twisted smile.

"Let's play a little game then. I tell you something and see if you react." He said with a small smile.

"Let's say that hypothetically it was your entire fault that your parents are dead. Let's say that if you would have never been born that they would be alive and happy with another son or daughter. Voldemort would have never come to kill them that night and well that also means that Sirius never went to Azkaban then did he?" He said with a fake shocked expression.

Harry could feel his heart ache. All of this was something that he had thought about before but having someone else say it seemed to hurt more. Harry's eyes were locked on His but out of the corner of his eye he could see the red lump lurching in an unsteady tattoo. Seeing it move like that gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"I don't get why you're doing this." Harry said in a chocked voice.

"Hmm, how the great fall." He said with sorry look.

"Do you still not know what that is?" He said jerking his head towards the red thing.

Harry shock his head once more but felt his stomach clench in a horrible way as if he knew somewhere in the back of his mind what it was.

"That beaten, abused, bleeding thing," He said with furry, "Is your heart."

"My what?" Harry gasped in shock.

"I know it looks more like hamburger to me." He said with a twist smile. "But this is what your heart would look like if every single blow and injury someone you loved or trusted had given you were visible."

"Your lying." Was all Harry could manage in a small whisper.

"As hard as it may be for you to believe it is one-hundred percent true." He said with a grin.

"How would you like to see what a healthy heart looks like? Hmmm?" He said suddenly.

Harry was numbly shaking his head in protest, eye's now glued to what was his own heart beating out an unsteady tattoo on the ground. But he paid no mind to Harry moving his hands around in an intricate pattern where a heart appeared in his hands. It was the kind of heart that was on Valentines Day cards and love letters.

"That's not a heart." Said Harry dumbly looking at the small near perfect heart that his darker counter part held in his hand.

"Oh really? You shouldn't judge things by their cover, Harry." He said as if scolding an amusing wrong that a young child had done.

"Look closely. You see all the bruises and scares on it?" He said

Harry could. There were small areas on the heart that were darker or small areas that had a small sheen to them. There were only a couple cuts that hadn't been fully healed but were most of the way there.

The heart on the ground was no comparison. It looked like not one cut or scratch that had been inflicted on it had ever healed. It was a strange color too. The heart was a dark purple instead of a healthy pinkish read.

"You see the difference, Harry?" He asked in a softy dangerous voice. "You take things too personally and don't let things go."

"Do you see that long cut?"

Harry nodded in response seeing a long cut that ran for over half the length of the heart.

"That cut represents Sirius death." He said in a small voice that almost sounded sad.

"You still haven't let him go Harry."

Harry couldn't move, he couldn't think, all he could do was look at the mangled heart in front of him in horror while the other one started at him waiting for him to have some kind of reaction.

"Do you want to know why your really here Harry?" He asked suddenly making more motions with his hand that made the heart disappear.

"You're being given a second chance. You defeated one of the powerful wizards of the century and you tried to end it all because you hurt too much." He said in a slightly bored tone like he had said the speech before.

"The only condition is that you have to accept me so that you won't make the same mistakes as before."

"I did what?" Harry asked breaking from his stupor.

Authors Note: Some feedback would be nice. Typing for you guys not myself or at least not completely for myself. C'mon click on the little button. PLEASE?!?!?!?!?


End file.
